I thank my lucky stars I have you
by dorkydemon
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia never had much luck with love. Well that was until she met him, and she thanks the stars above that she wasn't always so lucky. NaLu (Does feature mentions of past pairings.)


To say that Lucy Heartfilia has had good luck in relationships would be a down right lie. The young Heartfilia heiress has had terrible luck in picking the right man. In high school Lucy got her first boyfriend. He was a young man named Loke, or as he sometimes liked to be called Leo, and he was such a flirt that Lucy just couldn't handle being with him anymore after half a year together. They remained great friends and Loke often flirted with her still, however they both knew he wasn't serious. Lucy spent the rest of her freshman year single, and she honestly wasn't complaining.

That year Lucy met two of the most amazing best friends ever. Erza Scarlet , the class president, and Levy McGarden, the resident bookworm. Erza was a grade above her and Levy, but they always found time to hang out together. It warmed Lucy's heart to have such great friends especially considering the only ones she had when she was a child were imaginary. The day Levy found out Lucy was writing a novel the short blue haired woman had excitedly begged to be the first one to read it, and Lucy had happily told her she could.

In Lucy's Sophomore year she met Gray Fullbuster, an attractive boy with a bit of a cold shoulder and a strange stripping habit. They got along well and eventually ended up dating for the remainder of their high school career. Gray was nice enough and they had a good routine. They worked well enough together Lucy had decided. Plus there had been perks too, Gray wasn't much of a talker but he was an excellent lover. Then again Lucy wasn't going off of much knowledge since Gray had been her first.

Her first year of college had proven to be a mess. She and Gray broke up after drifting apart, it had been awkward at first as they lived together but they made it work. They were still friends after all and the break up had been mutual. She lost her father that year too. It hadn't taken Lucy long to fall into a deep depression, because now she felt all alone.

Their relationship had improved immensely from her childhood and now he was gone right when he was actually starting to act like a father. She refused to leave the apartment, refused to write, and barely ate. It had taken Erza dragging her out after forcing her to properly bathe for Lucy to even go out and do anything. At the club Lucy had drank herself into oblivion beside an equally drunk and giggly Levy.

That night the blonde had met Juvia Lockser, a strange cerulean haired woman with emotionless blue eyes that spoke in third person. It had been an accidental meeting honestly, Lucy had stumbled out into the alleyway behind the club and ended up bumping into her. The woman must have pitied her because she helped the drunk blonde back to her and Gray's shared apartment. Through this meeting Juvia was able to met Gray, and Lucy noted a change in the woman after a short time. Those once emotionless eyes had filled with happiness and love.

Through Juvia, Lucy met her next, and shortest lasting relationship, Gajeel Redfox. Lucy can't even remember why they started dating in the first place. Gajeel was your typical bad boy, he had piercings everywhere, tattoos, and a mane of messy black hair with striking crimson eyes. They only dated a total of two months. Lucy had tried to initiate a physical side to their relationship but Gajeel had always made up excuses. Turns out the only reason he dated Lucy was to get to know Levy. She wasn't mad as in the end she found out how big of a crush Levy had on the mechanic. How they met Lucy doesn't know but she was happy to help set them up.

Through Gajeel she met the most surprising person she's ever known three years into her college career, Natsu Dragneel. He was many things, oblivious being one of them, but he was kind, and always stood up for what he believed in and he quickly became one of her best friends. It amazed her how far she's came from her childhood to where she is now. She used to fear interaction with other people, now she's a professional at it. Her friendship with Natsu grew strong and steady and Lucy knew that she had ever so slowly fallen in love with the troublesome salmon haired man. By her senior year of college Lucy knew that she wanted to be with Natsu, even if it proved to not last like her last relationships.

What surprised her even more was Levy's surprise pregnancy announcement. Lucy felt envious of her best friend. Levy was engaged and expecting her and Gajeel's first child, and here was Lucy stuck in the friend zone with Natsu. Even Gray had finally admitted his feelings for Juvia! Even though they had gone separate ways and gone to different schools after their first year, Erza had kept in touch with Lucy. Even Erza had found love with an old childhood friend. Lucy had wondered if Natsu was even aware of how to date anyone. Or what the physical aspect of dating someone entailed.

By the time she graduated Lucy had enough of the friend zone. She had stomped right up to Natsu, grabbed him by his scale print scarf and kissed him with everything she had. She vaguely remembers hearing Levy cheering with Juvia, and Gray and Gajeel's shout of "Finally!" because Natsu was kissing her back. Just as fiercely as she was and for the first time in a while, Lucy felt happy. The past few months of envy and depression felt like nothing compared to this happiness blossoming in her chest.

Yes, Lucy Heartfilia may have not started out so lucky in love, but she met a man who changed that for her. He showed her just how great love truly was when it was reciprocated and allowed to blossom instead of diving in head first like she had before. Natsu Dragneel was the love of her life and Lucy had no regrets with anything. Without all those bumps on her road, she never would have met Natsu. She never would have met anyone from the group she considers her family. Lucy Heartfilia is happy with the life she's led so far and it's all thanks to the lucky stars above.


End file.
